bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Disciple Recordings
Disciple Recordings is a record label founded by Rob Talbott (Dodge of Dodge & Fuski/JVST SAY YES) and Ross Burr (Myro/1/2 of Astronaut) and backed by Never Say Die Records in 2013. The releases on this label are well-varied, going from dubstep, trap and electro house to even silent tracks. Artists * 12th Planet * Barely Alive * Dodge & Fuski/JVST SAY YES * Diamond Eyes (Former Member) * Dirtyphonics * Dubloadz (Former Member) * Eliminate * Fox Stevenson * Hatcha * INFEKT * Modestep * MVRDA * Myro/Astronaut * Oliverse * Oolacile (Former Member) * Panda Eyes (Former Member) * PhaseOne * Terravita * The Others (Former Member) * Truth (Former Member) * Virtual Riot * Virus Syndicate Associated Artists * 501 * 5OHMAN * Adair * Antiserum * Apashe * Au5 * Aweminus * Bandlez * Bare * Bare Noize * BAR9 * Bossfight * Brillz * Bukez Finezt * Centron * Chime * Command Q * Compa * Crichy Crich * Culprate * Cynematic * Datsik * DC Breaks * Decimate * Dirtyloud * DKS * DMVU * Downlink * Dubsidia * Ekko & Sidetrack * Elijah Moore * Emperor * Eptic * Evol Intent * Far Too Loud * FuntCase * G-Buck * Getter * Habstrakt * Henry Fong * Herobust * High Maintenance * Hydraulix * Indiekai * IVORY * Jakes * Jarvis * J:Kenzo * JLEON * Joe Ford * Jonas Minor * Krafty Nuts * Kompany * Krimer * Lektrique * Lelijveld * London Nebel * Liquid Stranger * LUMBERJVCK * Macky Gee * MADGRRL * Maksim * Malux * Mayhem * Megalodon * Messinian * Mob Tactics * MONXX * More Plastic * Nasko * Nick Thayer * Original Sin * Oski * Pierce * P0gman * Pegboard Nerds * Phetsta * Posij * Protohype * QUEST * RaceCarBed * Retrospect * Rickyxsan * Samplifire * Scamp * Sekai * ShockOne * Skope * SLANDER * Smooth * Sonny Banks * Spag Heddy * Splitbreed * Spock * Stylust * Subtronics * Sullivan King * Supreme * TC * Teddy Killerz * Teminite * The Arcturians * The Brig * The Frim * The Prototypes * The Upbeats * Tisoki * Tommy Boy * Torro Torro * Trampa * Tristam * Trolley Snatcha * Trumpdisco * Twine * UZ * Vaski * Xilent * Youngsta * Zuko Associated Labels * Disciple: Round Table (Sister Label) * Monstercat Media * Firepower Records * SectionZ Records Albums * Disciple 01: Purgatory (2014) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 1 (2014) * #BeatportDecade Dubstep (2014) * Reinforcements Vol. 1 (2015) * Disciple 02: The Second Coming (2015) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 2 (2015) * Reinforcements Vol. 2 (2015) * Reinforcements Vol. 3 (2016) * Disciple 03: Risen (2016) * Reinforcements Vol. 4 (2016) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 3 (2016) * Disciple 04: Apocalypse (2017) * Disciple X Jericho (2018) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 4 (2018) * Disciple 05: Rapture (2018) * Disciple X Miniladd (2018) * Disciple 06: Mark of the Beast (2019) Releases Category:Record label